DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Abstract): This Conference grant is requesting support for the new Gordon Research Conference Neuronal Cholecystokinin 2000 which will take place at Queens College, Oxford on August 13-18, 2000. This meeting will bring together American, Canadian, European, Scandinavian and Asian groups working on CCK in the nervous system. We have invited many investigators working in different and related areas of this subject to foster communication and collaboration. We are proud to have presentations from investigators working from the molecular level all the way to the whole organism including knockout mice. receptor mutant rats and human studies. This small meeting will have a maximum of 135 participants and the Program Committee is striving to insure that a diverse group of both junior and senior investigators attend. We plan to repeat this meeting every 2-3 years, alternating between Europe and the United States. Scheduled sessions include: "CCK evolution, anatomy and biosynthesis"; "regulation of CCK expression, CCK receptors and intracellular signaling", "CCK agonists and antagonists"; "CCK peptide and CCK receptor knockout mice, regulation of CCK release and CCK electrophysiology"; "Interaction with other transmitter system, CCK and psychostimulant reward"; "CCK in Satiety"; "Learning and Memory, Neuroprotection"; "CCK in Anxiety" and "CCK in analgesia and sexual behavior". The financial support requested will be used to increase the number of students, junior scientists, women, and minorities participating in this meeting.